Lord Druid
Lord Druid was a one-shot villain on Teamo Supremo, featured in the episode "Enter Lord Druid". Role in the series Lord Druid is a descendant of a royal family that ruled over the State in colonial times. In the episode that he appears in, Druid plans to travel back in time and prevent the State from ever being declared a democracy. To do this, he and his three nameless minions steal large rocks all over the State and construct a replica of Stonehenge, which he is able to control by placing a bunch of pebbles in certain configurations on the "dashboard". Throughout the episode, Druid tests his device, resulting in a series of time-shifts where the main characters find themselves repeating their actions and statements (and the animation of them doing so is repeated). Eventually, Lord Druid manages to get his Stonehenge replica to fully travel through time, but unbeknownst to him, Teamo Supremo manages to stow away, having grabbed onto the rocks with Rope Girl's rope. After an accidental brief stop in the Cretaceous Period, Druid manages to travel to the day he intended to travel to and spots a boy carrying the official charter that would declare the State a democracy. Druid tries to steal the charter, but before he can, Teamo springs into action. Rope Girl lassos Druid and his henchmen and drags them back to the time machine, and Captain Crandall, using his Level 7 Marbles, reconfigures the pebbles to take them back to the present. Once they are back in their own time, Druid and his henchmen are then arrested. Episode Appearances *"Enter Lord Druid!" Quotes * "Heed my words, oh minions! That stone must face northwest. The formation must be exact if my plan is to succeed." * "Minions! I command you to stop them from stopping me." * "Ah, yes! My Stonehenge is finally complete and fully functional." * "Address me as Emperor Druid, for when I return, I will be emperor of this state! And now, behold the awesome power of my Stonehenge!" * "I have done it! The power of Stonehenge is at my beck and call! Now, my minions, by changing one small event - the time this state was founded - my ancestors' monarchy will continue to flourish, and then, all will bow down to me, Emperor Druid!" * "The state charter. Might I take a look at that?" * "Noooo! Only I'' control Stonehenge!" * "And you're mixing my precious stones with ''marbles?!" Gallery LordDruid2.jpg LordDruid3.jpg LordDruid4.jpg BeholdTheAwesomePowerOfMyStonehenge.jpg|"And now, behold the awesome power of my Stonehenge!" LordDruidTimeTraveling.jpg|Lord Druid and his minions time-traveling. LordDruid6.jpg|Druid realizes they accidentally went to the Cretaceous Period. LordDruid7.jpg|Druid and his minions arrive in the day the state was founded... LordDruid8.jpg|...and spot the boy carrying the state charter. LordDruid9.jpg|"The state charter. Might I take a look at that?" LordDruidAghast.jpg|Druid and his minions find that Teamo followed them. LordDruidTiedUp.jpg|Druid and his minions are dragged back to the present day... LordDruidArrested.jpg|...and arrested. Category:Teamo Supremo characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Time travelers